Black Rose
by BlissyJen
Summary: Not a LarXMar okay? It's just Larxene being different and Marluxia pitying her. It's somewhat inspired by sadistickunais awesome fanfic


A large plant's head looked up as the hooded figure entered the small grassy plain where Marluxia has planted his garden. The hooded one was not the gardener of the place, the monstrous plant knew. The Savage Nymph was an odd one all right. Strolling into the Garden that never was the only activity the girl seemed to do now.

No one was there, or so she thought, but one day, Marluxia was curious in why he plant acted so strange as he was watching her through the window of his room. She knelt down near Marluxia's favorite flowers- the black rose. It seemed like a symbol of death, despair, and shattered hopes and dreams.

Marluxia was about to jump but the woman seemed to only admire it so much, that she did not pick it. The wind seemed to be catching up, making the hood fall off the golden hair as the two strands of hair, looking much like the antennae of a bug, was seeable. Marluxia wondered what on earth Larxene was doing, watching his flowers.

Marluxia noticed somewhat was wrong with the Nymph. She seemed…so much as everything that her name implies. She delicately touched the rose, proving she wasn't savage. But also, she seemed more of a Nymph. When she wasn't so hostile, she was actually a beautiful elegant lady, which made Marluxia almost gag at the very thought.

The Nymph then left the garden. Marluxia was beginning to worry about the Nymph. It seemed slowly, day by day, she was losing herself to darkness. He even missed the daily fights of her and Axel, watching Axel running away from thrown kunais. It seemed that she was happy when she's angry. But now, she seemed to keep it inside.

He jumped off his bed and touched a strand of his hair. The color of it made him want to choke someone. He was tired of being called 'Barbie girl' or 'Gay man' or 'Flower boy'. Even 'Graceful' in his name was bugging him. He was neither 'Graceful' nor 'Gay'. It seemed only Larxene understood that, but lately, all she was doing was locking herself in her room, not even taking food.

"Something's wrong with her." He thought. And he was eager to know why. Strolling towards the grand library, Marluxia decided to see if anything about Larxene could be found. He had found quite a few books about them nobodies, but Larxene didn't seem to exist amongst them. Did she ever exist in the first place? Was she the only one that never existed in the first place?

His curiosity was heightening as book by book he started to read. He had found information about Demyx, Lexeaus, and even Saix, but no Larxene. Again, he tried another book. Xemnas, Xigbar, him, but there was no Larxene. Again, he searched on for another book. He this time found Roxas, Axel, Zexion, but there was no Larxene. He was beginning to get frustrated as he tried yet another book.

Marluxia growled and nearly gave up when the rest of the members, Xaldin, Vexen and Luxord, came up, but Larxene was still a mystery. He howled in misery and threw the book down, but looked at the shelf strangely. All the organization members had books about them, but not her. He wondered for a second, as he remembered a stray memory.

He was walking one day towards the library where he saw Larxene, reading a book. This was the first time he had saw her read. She had looked at him with such hatred, and with no words exchanged, she took the book and left. Was that the book about her?

His mind began to wander. Larxene was more mysterious than even Zexion himself. As if she remembered who she was. Marluxia decided to ask Larxene herself. Marluxia quickly ran up to number 12's door and knocked on it. No answer came from the door. Frustrated, he tried again. When no answer came, Marluxia turned the knob, and to his surprise, it was unlocked.

He walked in the room, finding it oddly dark. The curtains were drawn and any light barely penetrated as the book he saw her read was on the bed. Marluxia picked it up. It read 'The Marquis De Sade' on it. Marluxia pondered on the writing, but he turned to open it. It was in strange words that Marluxia could not read, but found 'Larxene' in side it. But how it was written, it seemed recently, yet old. Marluxia dropped the book on her bed, realizing what he had held.

A diary of Larxene's is was. Her foreign language was a code only she could read. Her 'tricks' was carried down by her somebody. It was not only in words but her very writing. This is why she was alone. She remembered her past, and obviously she didn't want it. Saddened by Larxene's sadistic ways, he came out of her room, but left something there for her.

Larxene, who had no idea Marluxia was in her room, stormed into her room, wanting to smash something. No one cared about her. It was killing her inside. She wanted to scream on the top of her lungs that everyone hated her and no one cared. Her book was the only thing she could rely on as she took her book, but something fell out of it.

A black rose, she was so surprised to see it, lying on her bed as she picked it up gently, a rare tear rolled off her face and onto the rose. This proved someone cared for her, telling her to stop being secretive, and sadistic. To let the past go and live life. Hope was brought back to her, as she murmured. "Thank you." As she let out a small whine, and fell on her knees and started to cry.

The End.


End file.
